I am a what now?
by sullikat
Summary: Stiles is just getting use to being the normal person within the pack, but now everything is changing. Not only does he have an Alpha for a boyfriend, he also found out he is a wizard. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles wait up man!"

I didn't care if anyone was chasing me, but I couldn't say that I was a bit shocked that I was being followed. All I wanted to do was to go home and head to bed. I thought if I went with Scott to meet Derek's pack and help with training everything would be fine. If only it ended that way.

_"Stiles! Stay out of the way. Do you even pay attention to where you are going," Jackson yelled, almost lizard out._

"_I'm sorry, but I was keeping track of what everyone else was doing so I can figure out a way to keep your sorry ass alive since we have a group of hunters (no offense Allison) and a very angry Peter that wants to use your skin as boots!" I couldn't believe I was getting yelled at. I was asked by Derek and Scott to keep track of everyone and make sure they are all learning defense techniques. I will admit I am not the best with fighting/defense but I can put in a comment here and there._

_According to Jackson's glare, I was mistaken. "You are here to help us? Help us do what? Run and scream the other way till your boyfriend shows up? I think I would rather use my superpowers that I have and you don't."_

"_Jackson, give him a break. He is only here on Derek's orders. He was asked to be here to help you improve and since he did train Scott and Scott is almost as good as Derek is now I would listen to him," Allison said holding her bow up to shoot at her target again which she hit her target right on point. Ever since Allison decided her relationship with Scott was the real thing, she joined in on pack meetings as a part of Scott's pack. Isaac, Boyd and Erica along with Jackson are all apart of Derek's pack which might not have been the best decision because of all of their ego's and temper problems. Since Lydia couldn't make it tonight, Allison and I were the only one's representing Scott's pack. So, I am already outnumbered._

_Completely ignoring what Allison said, Jackson walked forward until his nose was almost touching Stiles' nose. "I want you out of here you pathetic excuse of a human and leave this for the big boys to deal with. I am sure Scott wouldn't have any problems with you not here. He only keeps you around because you won't leave him alone. You are so desperate for attention you can't even get the hint when someone wants you gone. Leave so we don't have to see you anymore, or I swear I will paralyze you and throw you in the closest dumpster you peace of garbage."_

Knowing he was telling the truth, I turned around to see if anyone might possibly defend me. The problem I noticed, was that no one was here except for Jackson and me. Allison must have gone with Erica to teach her defense techniques while Isaac and Boyd are off practicing somewhere else. So here I was with a half mutant/Jackson standing in front of me with his claws out. A part of me didn't want to believe him, but those words were the same thoughts I have had ever since Derek became the Alpha. I wasn't needed any more and I knew that was true.

Not wanting Jackson to see my eyes fill up with unshed tears I turned around and went upstairs away from the train cars. Once outside I realized I didn't drive myself so I took off in a run to head home. I heard someone yell my name, but I couldn't talk to anyone right now. I just had to go. Or, at least, that's what I thought.

"Stiles, have you not heard me… dude what's wrong?" Why did Scott have to know me so well? I didn't want to tell him what Jackson said because I didn't want to hear if it was true, that he was not needed. So I went with a simple and common lie, "Nothing man. Dad, just called and told me to head home for dinner. He got off work early."

"Cool. No worries. I'll come with you." Scott knew I was lying, his eyes gave it away. " I needed to talk to you any way about something."

"Scott it's okay. I just want to go home and sleep. We can talk tomorrow." Please let him understand. I know he is not that smart, but let him get a hint.

"We can talk on the way to your house. Derek told me some important information that could change our lives and more importantly yours. This can't wait, I'm sorry dude." _Oh my god_ why can't he leave me alone.

"What is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow? It's only nine hours away till morning!" I knew from his sigh I was not going to get off so easy. Scott actually looked nervous and a bit uncomfortable. It must be something about him and Allison since..

"Are you gay?" _WTF_


	2. Chapter 2

I just kept on walking. How could Scott even ask me that question! Was I not obsessed about Lydia for the past how many years? Okay, so maybe because of asking Danny if I was attractive did not look or sound good, it was an honest question. I didn't mean anything by it. And why won't my mind shut off? Maybe if I keep thinking Scott will leave me alone?! That's it, just keep ignoring Scott and maybe this discussion will be over. I mean, how long can

_Thump!_

"Ahh, how did that door just appear out of nowhere?" As I took in my surroundings I realized I was at my house already. I don't remember walking all this way, but I will take it as a win to get Scott to leave. "Sorry Scott, we are at my house and I have a dad to see, so I will see you at school tomorrow." Scott had the actual nerve to smile. Why would he smile? He had a plan of course.

"I will see you in your room when you tell your dad goodnight. I'm spending the night for the rest of the week, remember? My mom is out of town to visit an old friend. But, hey, it was a nice try to get rid of my haha."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." _Crap! _ "See you upstairs buddy." I knew I was not going to get any rest tonight, so I took a deep breath after Scott climbed through my window and I walked inside and headed towards the dining room to find my dad. He, of course, was sitting at the table looking a crime photos. I walked up to him and grabbed the photos and put them back into the manila folder. "Dad, it's getting late. I'm heading upstairs for bed."

"Okay Stiles. Is Scott here too? He was suppose to stay with us."

"Yes, unfortunately he is upstairs waiting for me as we speak. Night." I turned around and started to head upstairs. I just wanted to get this conversation over with now so I can somewhat function for tomorrow.

After opening my door, I found Scott lying across my bed reading a magazine. I closed the door making it bang a little on the doorframe to get Scott's attention. And with his supernatural hearing ability it worked like a charm.

"Stiles, I know I freaked you out in the woods after I asked you that, the, uuhhmm, question. I just need to know how you are feeling right now and if you are, or might possible, if it can even be the tiniest possibility if you are?" Watching the blush form on Scott's face would have been funny to see if it weren't for the fact that my face probably looked like a red flame of embarrassment right now.

"SCOTT, just STOP it please. Why are you asking me this? And if you want to know how I feel well guess what buddy, I would be asleep right now absolutely peaceful if my supposedly best friend wouldn't asked if I were gay or not."

"Stiles, will you just let me explain! I was talking to Derek…"

"Why is Derek involved in this conversation? He is a big scary"

"Stiles, he told me"

"red eyed, Alpha"

"that as an Alpha he has a mate"

"that threatens my life nonstop"

"And you are his mate"

"and keeps putting me in these weird…. Wait did you just say that Derek has a mate? Wow I feel sorry for that person." I am free from this conversation. Let's talk about the mating rituals of werewolves, well I guess that depends if Scott will stop looking at me like I have lost my mind. "What Scott? So what, Derek needs a mate. His deal, not mine."

"Okay, dude, did you hear the last words I said?"

"Nope. Was it important?"

"Stiles, what the hell? I am going to say this once and only once. You are Derek's mate. You and  
Derek are mates so his problems are now yours." _Oh!_

"Oh my god, Derek is really going to kill me. How did he end up with me? I am a nobody human that has no super powers what so ever and all I do is get hurt or get in the way or make things worse. Derek is not going to be happy when he finds out!" What if Derek already knows? Let's move to Mexico. No somewhere less obvious. Las Vegas! I will move to Las Vegas! Where did Scott go? I looked around the room and Scott was nowhere to be seen for minor breakdown. How convenient.

"Stiles." It's just a bad dream. Only a bad dream. _He_ is not here in my room right now. Or at least that's what I had hoped until two very strong yet nicely toned arms grabbed my shoulders. "Stiles! Look at me. Now." Derek growled. Wow, he does not look happy.

"I would look at you if I wasn't trying to hold back a yell that's forming in my shoulders under your hands," I choked out. "How long have you been here for? Wait, what all have you heard? Oh my god I'm going to die!"

"I am not going to kill you idiot. And I have been outside since you and Scott got home, so I heard everything. How are you doing with the news?" Derek, freakin, Derek Hale actually looks concerned. What has happened to the world today?

"Is the moon at an odd angle today and no one bothered to tell me that odd angled moons can effect werewolves to the point they," I didn't have time to finish my sentence before I was pushed into my door, with Derek's hands on both sides of my head. Why do things always have to happen to me? "So, Derek, is there anything I need to know before I get my throat ripped out?"

"Stiles, you idiot. Did you not hear a word Scott just said?"

"Well, I do tend to block him out sometimes"

"Then listen carefully. As a werewolf, we are destined to have one mate. We don't get to choose our mate but our mate would have to choose us. Being the Alpha, finding my mate would be important because of the amount of danger that could be brought out if he/she were unprotected. You Stiles, is my mate. You can choose not to accept and you can move on, but I am not allowed to. If you want to try us being together, then we will have to talk to the pack about ways we can protect you incase the hunters or Peter were to find out. Any questions?"

"Well, just about everything you just said I have a question about. Let's take a step away from the walk and talk like normal people that can still feel their legs after standing for so long!" The only thing I know is that I am Derek Hale's mate. If I accept, I am with a hot guy, which has never happened before, or I could deny and find a woman, which has never happened before. I just need to breath before I decided to barf on my possible new boyfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bbbzzzz Bbbzzzz BBBBbbbbzzzzzz_ Darn alarm. Wait, why is my alarm going off? I turned toward my nightstand to shut it off and looked around my room. The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Next I realized I was alone. I tried to remember everything that happened last night. The last thing I remember was feeling nauseous. _Oh, _I must have pasted out. That means I never got the full conversation in with Derek. _Derek!_ Was that even real? It had to of been a dream. Right?

"Stiles man, how was your beauty sleep?" Scott laughed when he walked into my room. He must have taken a shower since his hair was still wet.

"Dude, what happened last night?" I was not going to give any hints about my conversation with Derek, seeing if I just dreamt it all.

"After Derek told you about being his mate you kind of past out, but don't worry it was a manly passing out you did," smiled Scott.

"So everything actually happened last night? I am Derek Hale's mate and because of that I am in the same kind of danger I am always in? Great." I have no idea what is going to happen in the future, but I do know I want to give Derek a chance. If he has already agreed to be my mate, boyfriend, I can at least meet him half way.

"Stiles, are you okay with all of this?" Scott was concerned about me, and that I am grateful for, but I so many things happening and now Jackson's words are coming back into mind. _'You don't belong. You can't do anything right..just in the way.'_ What happens if he was right? "By the way, Allison told me what happened between you and Jackson. He's an ass. One day he will realize how important you are to the pack. So, don't let him get to you. Plus, after Derek found out, I bet the lizard will not be too confrontational with you anymore. He got pissed off, and pulled Derek downstairs to have a 'talk'." Great, so now I have an Alpha werewolf not just as a boyfriend, but as a protector. Another reason for Mr. Lizard to make fun of me about. I turned around and headed to my closet to get ready for school.

At school, everything went as it usually did. Allison and Scott snuck around campus to meet one another but to make sure they are out of the way of the cameras. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are walking around with their heads held up high wearing their new leather. And Jackson is pushing me into lockers saying my tough boyfriend can't protect me at school. Right now the only person who I can talk to is Lydia. I filled her in on what has been going on since the last pack meeting.

"You and Derek are together now?"

"Yes, Lydia, didn't you hear anything I just said?" I love Lydia, but she can get distracted almost as easily as I can.

"Well, Mr. Rude, I was just thinking of what that means. Since Derek is the Alpha of our pack, in a way you are know the 'pack mom'. I just thought you may want to know." Lydia stared off toward something behind me. I was about to ask but she beat me to it. "Gerard put up a new camera in the library. It has the view of the back stacks. He is starting to be a little controlling. Anyhow, how is it dating Derek now?"

"Lydia, I don't even now! I mean I just found out about this last night….."

"Do you at least like him?"

"Well, um, I guess I always have but I didn't want to think about it too much because I knew I would have been rejected."

"He's not rejecting you now Stiles. If what I have learned is correct, Derek will always love you. Yes, you both can still bicker and try to hate each other, but in the end your love will never fade. It's like science, you chemical makeup calls for each other even if you both don't want to believe it."

"Lydia, I just think everything is going too fast. I mean I have never been one to judge the neediness of physical touch and all and I know I am only a teenager with certain needs, but we haven't even kissed. Hell we haven't even touched each other. Well, only if you count the numerous times he has pushed me into a wall!"

"When he pushed you into a wall, was it an affectionate touch? I mean, did he ever hurt you or was it to keep you still so he could scent you without you knowing about it."

"Wait, he can scent me? So I smell like Derek to other abnormal things all the time! Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I so could have used the smell to my advantage when Peter kidnapped me to get Scott on his side!"

"Stiles stay calm, you're making a scene!" I looked around the library and sure enough, people were staring at me. I was a little too riled up to think straight, so the next thing I knew, I was standing on top of a table and yelling, "I am dating Derek Hale, so stop staring at me or I will sick him on all of you. Now leave me alone!" Lydia's eyes were wide with shock while the student body had their jaws drop. At first I didn't know what was going on, and then I realized what I just said. _OOpps! Bad Stiles!_

**Authors note**: I just wanted to say thanks for reading! Do not worry, many chapters will be coming up. I have so many things I want for this story and I will finish it. I know it seems slow right now, but it will be speeding up to the point where Hogwarts will be in effect in the next few chapters.

I will try to update at least once a week. I am heading off for college in a week, so I will be busy, but I promise I will update weekly.

Last thing, please leave reviews. This is my first story I have ever written, so the more comments I get the better I will learn. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I heard I have a whole library of students I have to kill?"

"Derek! Scott, what the hell is he doing here at school? Wait, how did you know what happened in the library?"

"Erica called me after she overheard your conversation with Lydia. Between the laughing and the story I decided to head over here myself. What was the point of yelling at everyone?" Wow, Derek looked amused and mad. I wonder which one it is or if he is just finding my discomfort amusing. I can't believe Erica overheard my conversation. Wait, she overheard?

"How much did Erica say about my conversation?" I looked at Scott trying not to see whether or not she told him everything. Though looking at Scott wasn't any better. He looked nervous and gave Derek a nod then walked away after patting my shoulder. "Scott where are you going?"

"I've got homework…..and stuff…uhmm, bye" And there he goes. I turned to face Derek, noticing he was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't tell if I should be nervous he was going to kill me or if he was thinking over the conversation I had with Lydia and it made him laugh. At that thought I started to get really nervous. I had Mr. Sourwolf standing right in front of me, not saying anything, and just staring at me. I decided to look at something different like the school building behind me, which turned out to be a big mistake. I saw Jackson staring out of the window right at me with a huge smile on his face. Yup, he was listening in to see how badly I can screw this up. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump. I looked around and realized Derek is still standing in front of me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles, have you heard anything I said? What are you even looking at?" Derek turned around and saw Jackson in the window. He gave a warning growl which made Jackson stumble backwards away from the window giving us privacy. I have to say something, anything, just say something…..

"Why are you telling Jackson to back off? He is a part of your pack. He should be able to listen in."

"Stiles, do you know anything about werewolves and mates and did you even pay attention to me when I was at your house last night?"

"I understand that I am your mate, and yes I will try it out because it is not fair to you if I say no without trying and I understand that I will be in even more danger before. What else is there to know?"

"Did you at least listen to Lydia? She was right about you being higher in rank than the others. Since you are my mate you will come after Scott in rank."

"Scott? I thought Scott and I are in a different pack than you?"

"We decided last night before you went home that our packs should join together to make sure you stay safe and to help everyone train better. We are stronger as a larger pack so if anyone comes into our territory we will be fine. Scott agreed to be a co-Alpha. He is still an alpha but since I am a true Alpha I am the one fully in charge. So in ranks it's me, Scott, and you then the betas, then Allison. Any questions?" Why did Derek have to make it sound like I'm important? It's not like any of the wolves are going to listen to me anyways.

"Does the ranks really matter? I mean, I am a human! How can I be higher in ranks than the actual werewolves?! It doesn't make since, I am not that important…."

"Stiles, will you shut up! I already told Jackson to back off because you are now considered one of the most valuable people in the pack. You are important and don't think otherwise. If I need to tell you every day that you are very important to me and the pack then I will. I won't let you degrade yourself. Stiles, don't look away!"

"Derek, I have never been an 'important' person. I don't know how to do this. Other than my dad and Scott I have never really mattered to anyone. I don't know if I will ever be used to it. Honestly, I have no idea how to act like a person in charge or even how to act like a boyfriend! I have never been with ANYONE before! I understand what it means to be a mate or a boyfriend, but I don't know how to act the part and we haven't even done anything, like a date, or holding hands, or anything! How am I supposed to know this isn't some lame excuse to trick me into…." I was stopped by lips touch my own lips. I didn't know what to do but respond. I kissed Derek Hale back! It was soft and slow, but I can feel the truth from it. I always thought people were lying when they said a kiss can express different feelings. I can feel the true meaning behind the kiss. Derek wanted me and I wanted him. I felt safe and protected. I never knew a kiss can give off so much emotion. My eyes were closed the whole time and when I felt Derek leaning back separating us I finally opened my eyes. "…into kissing me?"

"Since I kissed you does that mean we can skip pass the awkwardness and be a couple? I mean you did tell Lydia that we haven't even kissed yet I know we have." Derek just smiled and waited for me to reply. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So Erica did tell you the whole conversation Lydia and I had. That was a private conversation! She needs to know how to respect others privacy!" I don't know why I was talking about Erica and Lydia after Derek just gave me my first kiss, but I couldn't think straight. I mean, Derek has a lot of experience with relationships especially physical relationships, and I have no experience at all, so now I am wondering if I even kissed correctly. Now becoming embarrassed I looked at the ground trying to hide my blush hoping Derek won't see it.

"I will have a talk with the pack at the next meeting to give you privacy. And yes, I was told about the whole entire conversation. But, some of the stuff you said I needed to know anyways. Like you would even tell me a single thing that you told Lydia? I had to figure out a way to get close to you so I asked Erica to tell me what she overheard. Stiles, why are you looking at the ground?"

"I…I have, umm, lacrosse practice I have to get to. Coach will get mad if I am late for practice again." I turned and started to walk away still looking at the ground until Derek jogged around me to block my path.

"What's wrong? I didn't overstep anything did I? Was the kiss a bit too soon for you? Were you hoping to wait till after we have a few dates first?" Derek actually started to ramble. I never knew he was able to ramble at all.

"You didn't overstep anything. I'm just… can we talk later? I don't want to talk about this right now." I know he can see the blush on my cheeks. He reaches out and puts his thumb on the cheek stroking it.

"No, I think we need to talk about this now. Scott and Isaac can cover for you. Why do you look like I am completely embarrassing you right now? You are almost as red as a flame."

"I….nothing….why can't we talk about this later? I already told you I don't know anything about relationships, well except for what Scott has told me about him and Allison, but other than that I know nothing! I don't know how to be a boyfriend or even a mate!"

"Stiles, you don't have to do anything different. Just be your usual smart, annoying, always getting in trouble you and do not flirt with anyone but me and we will be fine. And why do I have a feeling this is not about being a boyfriend? Just tell me what is really going on or you will be late for practice." Derek looked down at me giving me a pointed look that he was not lying and would make me stand here all night till I told him what was on my mind.

"Can I kiss? I mean, am I a good kisser or did I completely mess it up? Oh my god, I did mess it up! I was horrible, I am so sorry, I will work on it. I did not mean to disappoint you!" Still looking down I felt Derek moving closer to me, until he was right up against me with my head leaning on his chest. The hand on my cheek moved down to my chin, lifting it slowly, while his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"So you're worried about a kiss?"

Even with his hand hold my head up, I still avoided looking in his eyes. Instead I focused on his ears. He has nice ears actually. "Derek, how am I suppose to now if it was good or not? I never done this before?"

"That was your first actual kiss?"

"Duh! Did you hear anything I just said? You know, the whole 'I've never done this before' spiel. I'm not liar."

"I know you didn't lie. I'm just surprised you haven't even had a kiss….." Derek looked like he was staring off into space before looking back at me. This time I actually looked into his eyes, almost worried about what he is going to say next. "The kiss was great. You have nothing to worry. I mean, I didn't even know you never had until you said you didn't, so that has to mean you are a good kisser."

"Am I attractive?" I have no idea why I just said that, but I knew Derek was right about me being a good kisser. With my smarts and all of those movies I have watched, I had to have some talent. "I mean, I have asked Danny if I was, but he still won't answer me."

"Would I be here, kissing you and holding you if I didn't find you attractive. The wolf inside of me can see how attractive you are, which is why it chose you as my mate. Now do you have any more ridiculous questions or are you ready to go to practice?" I stayed quiet, making sure I wouldn't ruin this moment. "Okay, good. Now, for my question, did you want to come over tonight and watch a movie?"

"Like a date? Yes! Yes, I want to! After practice." At that moment I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at it I saw that it was my dad. I opened the text and it said that I was to head straight home after practice to talk about something important. No stops what so ever. Great! There goes my plans for a first date in my life. "Sorry, we have to do it another time. My dad wants me to go home right after practice to talk about something. Oh no, what if he heard about my outburst in the library today. He always told me I couldn't be gay because I don't know how to dress! He is going to freak out. He has guns you know. Derek stay away from my house, my dad has guns and he's the Sheriff!"

"Calm down. First off, we can reschedule. It is no problem. Second, you dad probably has no idea since the principal would have had to talk to him and I don't think Gerard wants to do that. Thirdly, bullets can't hurt me and I doubt your dad has wolfs bane bullets, so I should be safe. Just go to practice and call me later if you want. I will see you tomorrow." With that Derek leaned down to give me a quick goodbye kiss and went to his car to go to his hideout. I turned around and started to walk towards the boys locker room. How do I tell my dad that I am dating an ex-fugitive that he hate's. I mean telling him I'm gay is easy, but that I am dating Derek Hale will be a whole different situation.

"Stilinksi! You're late! Fifteen suicides after you get dressed. McCall join him for trying to lie to me!" Coach yelled when I walked through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

After practice, I did just like my dad told me to. I drove straight home. He didn't tell me how fast to go home so I took the long way so I could figure out how to tell him that I am now dating Derek. He is going to be so mad. After ten minutes I parked my car into the driveway and walked through the door. I saw my dad sitting at the dining room table with an envelope in his hands.

"Hey dad! I have something I need to tell you. It's important and you have to know." I thought I should start out talking first to get my news over with, but my dad stopped me.

"Stiles, we need to talk tonight and it has to be now. You may want to sit down for this." My dad looked at me almost as if someone we knew had died. I knew that wasn't the case since I have been listening into his calls and there were no actual events, crime wise, today. I did what my dad told me to do and I sat down, but I was not going to give up so easily. I needed to tell him my news first or I will chicken out of it.

"Dad I really have to.."

"Son, let me say what I have to say first. It's really important. Your mother and I have kept something from you in hopes to keep you safe, but"

"Dad, please can I go first!" We both just stared at each other for a few seconds until we both said at the same time.

"I'm dating Derek Hale!"

"You're a wizard son."

"Huh?" "You're dating an ex-CON!"

My dad and I just stared at each other for a while trying to figure out what the other said. I mean he took the news pretty well on whom I am dating. He hasn't gone for his guns yet which is a good sign. I just don't understand what he told me. Something about a wizard? That can't be right! Best choice in action right now is to avoid the topic.

"You don't seem to upset about me dating Derek. Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Stiles, you dating Mr. Hale will be discussed later, but right now we need to talk about you and your destiny." I have a destiny now?

"What are you talking about? I can't be a wizard! I mean, yeah, magical creatures are alive like werewolves and people can come back to life to try to kill us all and there are crazy people who wants us all dead, but I have no skills. I am the human one in my group of friends…..what am I saying?" oops I think I said way too much. Darn.

"Stiles? How do you know about werewolves and magical creatures?"

"Do not try and change the topic mister! Oh, umm, dad. How in the hell am I a wizard. And what is that envelope that you are holding?"

"This envelope is the reason why we need to talk. You mother and I have kept some information from you in hopes to keep you safe, but it seems like things are starting to change..and DO NOT interrupt me until I am finished, understood?" I nodded at my dad telling him to continue. "A distant relative of your was 11 years old when she got a letter asking her to go to a school of magic. No one in the family is of any magical decent that we know of, but with a great opportunity, she took the chance. The person I am talking about is you Aunt. Your mother had no idea what would happen, but learned that any child she has could possibly become magical. There was a war and your mother and aunt decided to stay low and leave magic out of the mix." My dad grabbed the letter and handed it over to me. I read the letter out loud to make sure I was saying everything right.

_Dear Mr. Stilinki,_

_I was a friend of your wife's sister. We went to school together. I am writing this because I fear the war that was left behind has come back. There are rumors the true threat has arisen again, but no official statement has been made. If this turns out to be true, then any families with a child that has magic within them will be in danger._

_I fear your son will be in the most danger. I don't know if he has magic, but if he does he needs to learn how to defend himself. There is a great school in Scotland with the most powerful wizard protecting it. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He can help your son learn how to control magic and if this war is to start again, you and your family will be safe._

_On the back of the note I left instructions on how to get to the closet magical shops in California. There, people can help you with what you need. You will not hear from me again since I fear this war will be the end for all of us. _

_Be safe,_

_A close friend_

Wow. "So what now? I mean, how did I not know I can do any magic? How do we know if I can do any magic? And if there is a war going on wouldn't we be safe since no one knows about us?" I had so many questions. I don't understand why this would be our concern if a war was to happen. And a school in a different country? Huh, I think not!

"Whatever this war is about, we can be found. Wizards have documentation on every family that has magic in them. Even the ones who don't know anything about magic. I think it would be best if you went away to this school. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is in Scotland, but Dumbledore is truly a powerful wizard and you will be safe there until we learn more about what's going on."

"Okay, say I am a real wizard, how do we even know?"

"We have to go and fit you for a want. If a wand there works for you, then you do have magic in you. I was hoping to go with you tomorrow to take a look since the school semester just started, but I'm afraid you will have to go yourself. I got called into work. I really wanted to go.."

"Dad, its fine. I'll ask Derek or Scott to come with me. Oh my god! How am I going to tell them? They are going to get so mad! Damn my life!" I have no idea how I am going to break the news to them. And I just got a boyfriend and am in my first relationship ever and now I have to leave. My life officially sucks.

"I don't think letting Scott or Derek know about this would be a good thing.." Before he even finished I waved him off. If he knew about wizards then my secret won't be so bad.

"Dad, Scott and Derek and a few others are werewolves. I think they can handle the whole magic thing with everything we have been through. I will talk to them tomorrow morning after I think this all over in my head." I got up and started to walk away before my dad coughed to get my attention.

"Werewolves was not something I was expecting, but fine talk to them. But Stiles, you're grounded after you get back from shopping tomorrow."

"What? Why….what did I do wrong?"

"For not telling me you are dating an older man who has been in my house before unsupervised with you. For that you are grounded. I will leave instructions for you tomorrow. Goodnight!" With that my dad left me in the kitchen. I couldn't think in this house. I all of a sudden felt claustrophobic. I needed to get out and breathe for awhile. I went to the front door, grabbed my jacket and headed towards my car to take a drive.

I was driving to nowhere in particular. I just needed to feel the fresh air. Everything just seemed way too much all of a sudden. If I am a wizard then I have to leave my home, school, Scott, the pack and Derek. Everything I have ever known is here in this town. I don't know anything other than what is in front of me. Looking in front of the car at the road, I realized there was a person standing in front of me. I slammed on my breaks, swearing under my breath, hoping not to hit this person. When I fully stopped I looked at the person who was smiling at me. I got really mad then. Who stands in the middle of the road and smiles at someone who almost ran them over! Insane people, that's who! Once I got out of my jeep I realized it was a huge mistake.

"Hey there Alpha's mate. You are a little one aren't you?" The man slowly walked up towards me. I took a few steps backwards to only hit a hard chest. Turning my head I saw a woman there frowning at me. She looked at the man in front of me and said, "I thought Hale's mate would be better than this human. I feel kind of sorry for him." Ouch, that hurt my male pride a bit there.

"What do you two want? I am already having a bad day and I really do not want this day to get any worse. Can I just go and I will tell Derek you are looking for him? I promise to tell him you didn't hurt me at all." I knew what I said was a mistake once I heard them roar with laughter.

"We came all the way here to cause you pain, so why would we let you go? Especially since you don't even know who we are."

"It's not important for him to know who you are." I knew that voice! I turned to see Jackson walking out of his car towards us. When did he get here? "What is important, is that you let him go before I get angry."

"He is not lying. I know from experience he is not a happy camper when he gets mad.."

"Stiles, do not help me and shut up."

The two strangers looked back and forth between Jackson and me. The male raised his eyebrow and looked at Jackson, "You, a beta, would talk back to your own Alpha's mate? This is not a strong pack as I would have thought. The news just gets better and better." He started laughing even harder now. I tried to ease my way from the woman's hold, but she stuck her claws into my shoulder when she felt me move.

"I can talk to whoever I want the way I want. So why don't you morons let go of Stiles and the three of us can discuss what will happen." I have a feeling Jackson is going to be so wrong in a few seconds.

"Pup, you don't even know who we are. Do not try to sound like you can take us because you can't!" At that the woman and the man turned so Jackson and I can see them both, and we watched to see their eyes glow red. Great!

"Great! Alpha wolves! Come to join the let's get killed party by hunters. Well welcome to the hunters territory and enjoy being murdered. Now Jackson and I have to go now!"

"Not a chance baby human." How rude….


	6. Chapter 6

I just stood there with claws in my shoulder waiting for the two Alphas to stop laughing. I was looking around to try and figure out a solution until I felt the claws get ripped out of my shoulder and I heard a painful cry from the lady behind me. When I was let go I quickly move next to Jackson so I can for one, be safe, and two, see what happened. Sticking out of the back of the lady was a black arrow. And not just any black arrow either. I started to smile knowing we were about to be saved.

"Who the hell did this? Answer me!" Wow, she was not a happy person.

"I told you. You are in a town full of hunters. It's hard to get by without getting hit by one of them." As she took another step towards me, another arrow lodged into her leg, making her fall to her knees. I just had to laugh at the irony of an Alpha wolf bowing down to a human. I am the almighty Stiles, bow down to me! It's a perfect picture moment.

"I think Stiles was right. Hunters here are not too friendly with wolves." Jackson said trying not to get the alphas to leave. "Just go or you will most likely be shot to death."

Both of the alphas looked at us with curiosity. "Why is the hunter not shooting you two? A beta and an alpha's mate! That would be a great catch to get."

"Let's just say we have a few connections."

"Beta, you may want to tell your alpha not to let his belongings alone or something could possibly happen to it. Come on let's go." With that, the two alphas took off into the woods leaving Jackson and I standing in the road staring after them.

"Stiles are you okay? It looked like she grabbed you tightly. Let me see." I didn't object when Allison came forward and pulled my sleeve up to see the marks. I knew she would worry herself too much if she didn't look at it.

"Allison, I am fine. Just a couple of alphas wanting to cause bodily harm to me. It's nothing new. It will heal."

"Stiles, why were you driving around at night by yourself? Didn't you listen to anything Derek said?" Jackson was on a yelling streak now. "Never mind, you never listen. This is why you always get into trouble. Because of you, we could have been killed and if it wasn't for Allison luckily being around here, we would be dead! How can you now accept the truth that you can't do anything…"

"Jackson! Leave Stiles alone. It's been a rough night. Why don't you go home and I will go with Stiles. We will see you at school tomorrow." With that, Jackson just gave me a glare saying, "_this conversation is not over yet"_ and he turned around, got in his car and sped off into the night. I was thankful for Allison standing up for me, but I knew Jackson was right.

"Allison, thanks for helping us out. I don't know how you were here at the right time, but all of this is my fault and we could have died and I am so sorry." I looked over at Allison and saw she had a small smile. I guess she would let me get off easily for the trouble I caused.

"I was around here because Gerard wanted me to sweep the area because of a few rumors of a new pack coming around and I caught their tracks not too far away. And for you being sorry, there is no reason. You couldn't have predicted what would have happened. Anything could have happened, but your safe and that's all that matters. Remember, don't let Jacksons words affect you. He's mad because you are Derek's favorite." With a small laugh, Allison continued to look at me. I can see the worry in her eyes. The worry I caused. "Look, I was going to meet up with Lydia in a few to have a girl's night. Why don't you come with? We both would be more than happy if you were there too. It's a sleep over with food and gossip about boys which includes you now because of Derek."

"I don't know. Sleepovers are not really my…"

"You are going. Let's go!" With that she quickly moved to the driver's side and got in waving me over to get into the passenger side of my own car.

"This is my car! I should be able to drive my own car."

"Stiles, put you right arm out and turn in slowly." I can so pass this test. With my arm straight out, I started to turn it, only I couldn't because of the pain from the wounds. Allison started the car and took off while I glared at my arm as if felt is deceived me.

"Come on Stiles, we're here." Sure enough, we made it to Lydia's mansion. When we got to the front door, Lydia flung the door opened and hugged Allison. "Finally we have a girls night! We have so much to catch up on and….Stiles? Good, you deserve to be here too and that means we have even more to catch up on. Well come in, your letting the wind come in."

"I hope you don't mind me crashing," I said as we walked up the stairs into Lydia's bedroom. A sleepover? I am participating in a sleepover? As in sleeping in the same room with two girls who are my friends but still girls. How did I become one of the girls instead of one of the guys? "Wait, why am I allowed for 'girls' night but not Scott or any of the other guys?" Lydia turned around and stared at me like I just lost my mind.

"Stiles, sweetie, you are gay. That means you are more feminine than the others like Scott or Jackson. Also, since you are dating Derek, you are the bottom so you automatically become one of the girls. Anymore stupid questions?" That kind of makes since. Wait!

"Bottom? BOTTOM? How can you even…? I.. bottom?" "Stiles, please, Derek is definitely the top in this relationship, just get over it and move on." I love Lydia sometimes, but does she have to be so blunt! I am new to this whole thing. Allison walked in from the adjoining bathroom with a first aid kit. I knew it was for me, so I sat down on Lydia's bed, taking off my shirt so the cuts could get cleaned. "What the hell happened to Stiles!" Lydia yelled at Allison.

"It seems like there's a new pack in town and they have their red eyes on Stiles. This was to make sure he wouldn't move." Allison knelt on the bed while Lydia sat on the other side of me placing her hand in my left hand.

"Please tell me you killed them Allison. If not I will."

"Lydia, it was two alphas and I didn't have too many arrows with me, but once we talk to Derek I'm sure we will come up with a plan."

"Good." With one simple word, I could feel Lydia's emotions. She cared for me like a brother, just like Allison did. Hanging out with these two seemed to be easier than hanging around Scott. Scott would worry like no other and then start talking about Allison. These two girls only comfort and support me.

After Allison bandaged me up, we laid down on Lydia's bed with popcorn and ice cream watching an old movie that didn't even have any words. It was actually really relaxing. We would talk here and there about our boyfriends (and about how I should move forward with Derek) and we would turn back to watch the movie. When it was getting around 1am, I decided that I needed to ask them to help me with my secret. I didn't want to freak out Scott or Derek yet. Hell, I might not even be a wizard but I need some kind of support. When the movie finished, I decided now is the right time.

"Hey, I need help and I'm hoping you two might be able or willing to help me because I don't know if I can do this on my own because I don't even know where to start and I can't scare Scott or Derek or anyone yet because it might not happen but I just need a supportive hand and.."

"Stiles, breathe." Lydia and Allison waited patiently until I was able to go on.

"The reason I was driving tonight by myself was because my dad told me I might be a wizard."  
I continued on explaining everything my dad said to what was said in the letter. They both did not say anything until I was done. "Can you both come with me to go shopping to see if everything is true?"

Lydia was the first to speak. "Of course! We are family, and we do everything we have to, to help out a family member. I just can't believe that you could be a wizard. That is really cool!"

"Stiles, we both will go with you tomorrow and we won't tell anyone until we get all of the information okay?" I knew I could count on these two.

"Thanks you guys..uhhm.. ladies! I am starting to feel the benefits of being one of the girls." The three of us broke out laughing. Who knew that even as a guy, I can feel closer to two girls than I have ever been with my best friend. With that, we all fell against the pillows with me in the middle and Lydia and Allison on either side of me and we fell asleep for the night. Well, we tried but realized we were too excited about the morning and decided to do research about magic and wizards, you know, the normal sleepover research party that everyone our age does.

**Authors note: Sorry about the late update. Too much going on, but hopefully everything will start to slow down. **

**My main question is: What house should Stiles get sorted into?**

**Also, for those who are worried about how everything will connect, don't worry things will start to make sense further into the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Around 7:00 am, the three of us decided to stop doing research, because we obviously weren't going to find anything about the wizarding community. After rotating showers and grabbing a quick breakfast we headed over to my house to grab the information my dad said he was going to leave for me.

"So Stiles, when are you going to tell Derek and Scott about this? They are going to notice something is wrong when the three of us don't show up for school." Allison is right. When am I going to tell them? When the three of us don't show up for school they will both freak out and because of that the whole pack will worry.

"Let's just get the whole wizard questions out of the way and talk to everyone when we get back. If we tell them we won't be at school, most likely they will hunt us down." I walked through my front door and headed towards the kitchen table and saw a pile of papers on it. I couldn't put myself to actually grab the papers. I just kept staring at them hoping all of this will go away. I saw red hair walk pass me and noticed Lydia grabbed the papers and headed out the front door. Allison grabbed my arm, trying to lead me back to the car. When we got in the jeep Lydia told us what the papers said out loud.

"This one is the letter you told us about Stiles. That friend who sent a warning? This blue piece gives us an address to go to and we have to ask the store manager to let us through the passage way. It also says to go fit for a wand first, if it turns out you are a wizard, we are to go the Gringotts, the wizarding bank. There, we can transfer our money into wizard money. It's really straightforward. Let's get this adventure in gear." Lydia is seriously the best friend I will ever have (next to Scott of course). She always knew how to keep things simple and avoid awkward silence. Listening to Lydia, Allison turned on my car and we followed the GPS directions to our destination.

"Stiles, wake up! We're here!" Lydia turned around to face the backseat and she ended up hitting Stiles in the head with the papers she was looking at during the whole ride.

"I'm awake. Stop hitting me! Lydia! Allison make her stop!" Allison just laughed at us and got out of the car. She stopped at the front door of the shop that looked like it should have been demolished. Getting out of the car, along with Lydia, I noticed this place was a herb store. That's not weird! Allison and Lydia looked at me, waiting for me to say something. For once, I didn't know what to say.

"Let's just get this over with." After breaking the silence, we all walked into the small dark store. A rush of scents over ran my scenes and I started to sneeze. Lydia started to laugh while Allison walked up to the front desk, ringing the little bell on it. A tall man with a brown bushy beard came out from the back. He took a long look at us and just stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Looking for a mixture of herbs and remedies to help this fellow out in the _love _department." The creepy guy had the nerve to actually laugh! Twice, in a few hours, my male pride fell with just a few words. And he wouldn't stop laughing! Lydia grabbed my hand and slightly pulled me behind her. Allison glared at the man, giving him her hunter stare down and told him to show us the passage way to the wizard world. The man stopped laughing, feeling uncomfortable under Allison's stare, and ended up letting the three of us go to the back.

"I am guessing you three have never been to a place like this before? No, I guess that much. Enjoy your visit." He tapped the mirror four times and pushed the mirror open to reveal a passage way behind it.

"That is awesome!" What? I had to! That was the second coolest thing I have ever seen, next to Derek's almost death with a poisoned bullet. Allison led the way and Lydia and I followed. Lydia was still holding my hand when we all stopped and looked at a brand new world. Our jaws dropped and we couldn't move. People in robes and witches hats were walking around. Brooms were flying in the air, books moving in people's hands, and candy everywhere! We couldn't withhold the inner child in all of us. Lydia and I took off running towards a candy store with Allison following behind, also in a mad rush to see the cool magic in its works.

"Look at all of this food! I want it all! I want everything…Hey! Why don't we have every flavored jelly beans? We need to get it."

"Stiles, is food the only thing you think about? Look at all of this magic!" Allison was in a shocked awe. Who wouldn't be?

"Take a look at this book. The pictures are moving isn't that so…. Oh! Make-up! Allison let's go take a look."

"Wait. What are we doing? We are supposed to go to the wand shop first. We can take a look around afterwards. Getting a wand can't be too difficult so it shouldn't take too long. Come on guys." Why does Allison have to be the voice of reason right now? Especially with everything that we are witnessing right now.

"Fine." I am not a happy person right now. We followed the map my dad left us and we finally got to the place about five minutes later. When we got into the place, the only thing I could think of was someone needs to do a major dusting job in here. I mean _seriously _there are dust monsters hanging from the ceiling. I am not a clean person, but this is a health hazard!

"Hello, may I help you three?" A woman with brown curly hair came out from behind one of the bookshelves filled with dusty boxes.

"Hi. I'm, uhm, here to see if I can possibly get a wand or something?"

"This is Stiles. We were told to come here and see if he is a wizard by fitting him for a wand." Lydia always has to be calm under certain circumstances.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. I have heard that this day may come. Come over here and let's see if we can find you a wand, shall we?" The woman turned around and headed towards the back shelf grabbing one of the boxes. She pulled out a stick, I'm thinking that must be a wand, and held it out for me to take. Grabbing it, I held it loosely, hoping it doesn't hurt me. A few moments of silence passed by until the woman told me to move the wand to see if any magic will happen. I did so and nothing happened.

After about 15 tries with other wands I gave up.

"I guess I don't posses any magic then. Girls, let's head home." I was disappointed, but also relieved at the same time. I wouldn't have to leave for a different country now.

"Not yet young man. We are nowhere near done yet. I think I know my mistake. Your powers have been tied for a long time. All of your power is in your wand. We just have to find the wand that possesses your powers." Turning back around, the woman disappeared among the shelving.

"Stiles, don't worry. If there is a wand for you and your magic is in it, we will deal with the long distance. Family will always be family. Right Lydia?"

"Allison is right. It's going to be fine." The wand maker came running from the back with a huge smile on her face.

"I think I finally found it. You power is ancient and strong, but without the right wand, the power will not be pulled forth. I have here a 13 inch hollow with a touch of wolf's blood and a basilisk scale. Very strong and powerful. Here, take it! Try it out."

Hesitantly I took a hold of the wand. The second my fingers touched it a gust of wind blew through the store. The lights flickered on and off. I felt a wave of power run through me. When the wind stopped and the lights were left on, I turned towards my friends.

"I guess this changes everything, huh?" Allison and Lydia ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. They were both smiling and laughing. I couldn't believe it. I am a wizard. Cool!

"Congratulations young sir. You will become a powerful wizard. Take care of your wand. It is now your lifeline."

"Can I ask you something before we leave? Why is it I haven't shown any type of powers when I was younger? Wasn't I suppose to do some accidental magic or something?"

"Your powers are strong. Having that much power and not having a magical family to help you learn, it could have become dangerous. Some families will use an ancient spell to bind the powers of future generations until it is time for them to learn about magic. After the first war in England, several families came to America to hide and by doing that, they bound their powers for safety. The reasons your family did it could have been the same reasons many others have."

"Oh, thanks. I guess that makes since." It does make since, but wait?! "What do you mean I am powerful? And what war?" Please tell me this war is over now.

"Your wand shows that you have a very strong and powerful magic in you. It may take time to learn how to handle the magic, but you could very well be one of the most powerful wizards around. As for the war, it is not mentioned of because of the horrors. You can find books about it, but no one talks about it anymore. Have a great day, and once again congratulations."

After taking a stop at the bank to exchange money, I bought my wand and a few books. Okay, not a few books but like twenty of them. Lydia and Allison bought some too so we can learn about as much about this magic stuff that is possible. After our book shopping, for fun I got a couple of robes, since I was told I would need them if I were to go to a magic school. Robes are so _weird_ but I have to do what I have to do.

When we were all done shopping, the three of us headed back to my jeep, in the real world, and drove back to my house. Pulling into the driveway, I realized how much trouble I really am in for. There, standing in front of my house was the whole pack. Everyone was there, with a pacing Scott, a bored Jackson, a pissed Derek and everyone else was waiting for the confrontation. Getting out of the jeep, Allison and Lydia grabbed my hand and at the same time we all said,

"Hey, did we miss the party?"

By the look Derek gave me I realized that was the wrong thing to say. Damn!


	8. Chapter 8

Closing my eyes, all I knew was that I felt pain. Not a lot of pain, but enough to make it noticeable. I was slammed against my jeep by Derek. I could feel his anger shaking beneath his skin. Trying to make him see reason seemed like an impossible task, so I let him push me further into my jeep, grabbing my arms that will surely bruise.

"What the _hell _were you thinking? Stiles!" Derek's heated breath was hitting my face, but I kept my eyes shut. I was afraid to see the anger and hurt on his face. Only focused on Derek's breath and the pain in my arms I never did notice the argument that was going on between the pack members.

"Derek let him go!" Scott came rushing forward, grabbing Derek's right arm, trying to pull him off of me, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Stop! We can explain everything. Just let Stiles go." Lydia was trying to move forward but Jackson held her back, watching the scene with curiosity. I heard my name, but I didn't have it in me to answer. I never thought I would be scared of Derek, but I have never seen this kind of side of him before. Angry, hurt, a threatening growl rumbling through his chest. Derek was warning the others not to come close. I knew I had to do something or this could get a lot worse, but opening my eyes seemed impossible. Feeling something wet fall down my cheek, I wondered if Derek started to drool on me with the amount of growling he is doing.

"Stiles." I felt Derek's arms retreat back to his sides. I was finally free of the painful grasp. Lifting my hand, I went to remove the drool of my cheek, only to find that it was not drool, but tears. I'm crying? Since when do I cry? Especially in front of people! This is just great. Wanting to get away from everyone's stares, I took off into my house, locked the door and crashed into my room. Falling on my bed I covered my head with my blankets, not wanting to see anything around me. I can't even stop to think about everything that had happened today. The feeling that I could finally be someone was washed away when I saw how much hurt I caused Derek. I am such a _jerk_!

Several of the pack members tried to talk to me. Even though I locked the front door, I seemed to have forgotten about my window. Erica came in first. She didn't say anything. She just stood there and listened to me cry for a few minutes. After she left, Boyd and Isaac came in next. Isaac stood by the window and watched while Boyd squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Just breathe Stiles. He will calm down. If you need anything, just call." With a final squeeze, the two of them left.

Scott came in next, pacing around the room, yelling about how bad of a person Derek is.

"I mean, come on! He says he is your boyfriend and that he will protect you and what does he do? He hurts you! I'm going to kill him. Stiles, you are not allowed to see him again. No way will I.."

"Scott, leave now. Lydia and I will handle this." I was wondering where Allison and Lydia disappeared too.

"But, he's my best friend!"

"We have it under control. We know what Stiles has been going through lately, so we can help him. Please, just go and leave Derek alone. Stiles should be the one to make his own choices, not you. I'll talk to you later." Allison walked over to Scott and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she led him over to the window.

"If you need me, just call." With that Scott jumped out of the window and left me in my room with Allison and Lydia. I was still lying under the covers when I felt my bed dip in on both sides of me. I felt Lydia behind me, putting an arm around my waist. Allison moved in front of me, reaching for my hand under the covers and pulling it over herself. I thought back to everyone coming in and trying to talk to me. Well everyone except for Jackson, which I really didn't care about at the moment, and Derek, the one person I wanted to see, only to ask if he decided that I wasn't worth all the trouble. The three of us laid like that, holding each other, until we all fell asleep.

"Should we wake them up? It's been a few hours."

"No Scott. Just let them be. They looked tired when they got back this afternoon." I knew Erica was a smart person. I felt Allison and Lydia start to stir around me. Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know who was all in my room. I could hear multiple people breathing but only Scott and Erica spoke. I pulled my head out of the safety of my blankets and saw the whole pack. Well, the whole pack minus Derek. Jackson was even there, sitting in my desk chair, watching me. When I started to sit up, the girls followed my lead. We were all sitting there, staring at the others, waiting for someone to make a move. Of course, as usual, I'm the one to break the silence.

"What is Jackson doing sitting in my chair?"

"Stilinski! Trust me, this is the last place I want to be right now."

"Then why are you here? You can go you know." Jackson seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Several emotions were flashing across his face until it rested on an annoyed look.

"I would go, but I can't. I before you ask, I already tried."

"Why can't you leave?"

"I don't know." Well that makes sense. Oh no, Scott is going to try to explain. Not good.

"From what Derek told us a few days ago, since you are his mate, the whole pack can feel you dude. If your hurt or in danger, we are kind of pulled towards you, to protect you I guess." And Scott turned out to be the smarter person in my room tonight.

"Is that why Jackson found me while I was driving around last night?"

"Exactly. Jackson's wolf felt you in danger, so unconsciously he was drawn to the area you were at." Jackson looked pissed at this, but it all makes since.

"Okay, well while you are all in my room, I am going to take a shower. Feel free to grab some food downstairs." With that I took off into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes. Turning towards the mirror, I saw my reflection for the first time since this morning. My eyes were red, probably from all of the crying. My whole face looked like I have been through hell. It's not fair! Turning towards the tub, I turned on the shower and got in and started to scrub, being careful of the yellowish purple bruises on my arms. Thinking over what had happened today almost became too much. What turned out to be a fun trip to a magical world, to finding out that I am a wizard, _a powerful one in fact, _to coming home and finding a pissed off Derek at my house, and then getting attacked by _him_. I wonder if Derek will forgive me for not telling him what's been going on. Are we even mates still? Does he still like me? Turning off the water I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking towards the mirror I started to brush my teeth, hoping to push back the memories of Derek out of my head, though it is kind of hard to do when I see him in my mirror. Wait, why is Derek in my mirror?

"Derek! What are you doing here? In the bathroom?" looking down I realized I only had a towel on. Even though I am not a modest person, I still reached out for my shirt to slip it on, only to have my hand grabbed by Derek's. I looked up to watch his face, and he look down at the bruises on my arms. He sucked in a breath, and hissed the air out.

"I am so sorry. I didn't….. I had no idea… forgive me?" Why did he want to be forgiven? I'm the one who has been lying to him.

"I forgive you. Can I put a shirt on now? And don't give me that look; I forgive you because I should have known better than to upset you. I should be the one saying I'm sorry."

"You do know you are making this sound like a domestic violence relationship. I never should have touched you. I know my own strength and I didn't care at the time. You should be mad at me."

"I tried to be mad, but it doesn't work. And do not dare think we are in some kind of a domestic violence relationship, because next time buddy, I won't be so forgiving and I will let Scott tear you apart!" With a shaky laugh, I let Derek pull me into his chest. While he was holding me, I felt all of my fears and worries wash away. I just hope Derek will forgive me after I tell him my secret. "We need to talk, about everything that has been going on lately with me."

"And we will, but first, why don't you get dressed or I might not be able to control myself much longer." Looking up at Derek, who was still holding me, I saw his eyes grow darker, a hint of desire behind them. I reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. I felt like I haven't seen him in years. Derek grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer in for a deeper kiss. I felt his tongue, begging for entrance in, and I allowed it. Giving him full dominance, I grabbed his biceps for balance. His kisses can make me feel weak and needy, but also protected and strong. I don't know if I can leave him behind. Remembering the events of the day, I pulled back away from the kiss and looked up at Derek. He looked confused, but I shook my head and said, "We need to get the whole pack together and talk about everything. There are a lot of changes that are going to happen soon, and we all need to discuss this as a pack. As a family."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's something that perfectly fits with my life. It's definitely unpredictable!"


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into my living room I saw that everyone was sitting down, ready for me to give them my news. Standing in the doorway I took a deep breath and faced everyone, wanting to get this over with.

"I'm leaving for England to go to school there in a week or two." That was easier than I thought. Well at least I thought so until all hell broke out.

"You can't be serious."

"Why? How?"

"Finally!" Guess who sad that.

"No." Looking at Derek after he said his one word, I knew that I had hurt him again. His face was like stone, staring at the ground with determination.

"I have to Derek. Scott don't say a word. Look, I have to go because I found something out lately and if I don't a lot of bad stuff could happen." That got everyone's attention. With all eyes on me I decided to continue. "My dad got a letter recently from someone in England who knew my mom. She said there is a war going on and if I don't get trained, I could be in danger."

"Ok, and the million dollar question is going to be, if you don't get trained for what?" Erica, is once again, a very smart girl.

"That is the reason Allison, Lydia and I were gone today and why I was driving around last night. I wanted to be sure that it was real before,"

"Big head! Stop babbling and answer." I decided to just stare at Jackson for interrupting me. He had no right, even though he was right, it still wasn't right to call me a big head. Derek growled for Jackson to stop and looked at me to continue.

"I'm a wizard." Blank stares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Still in shock mode?" I looked over to Allison and Lydia hoping they could help. Instead of saying anything Allison hit Scott's head and Lydia did the same to Jackson. That got Jackson to react.

"This is just great! You are horrible with jokes." With that Jackson started laughing. Slowly all of the wolves broke out into laughter.

Not wanting to keep them from their good time, I turned around and started to walk outside. It was almost midnight, so of course, it was dark outside. Walking down the street I made sure I was under the light post so I would be able to see. Not expecting anyone to follow me, I screamed when an arm reached out and grabbed me. Turning around I stared at my attackers eyes waiting for words to come.

.

.

.

Staring down at me Derek finally said, "You're serious aren't you? How the hell did you become a wizard?"

"Well I guess I always was, but my powers were bond and I had to claim a wand for my full powers to come into effect. Do you actually believe me or is this just some game of 'let's just go along with everything Stiles says until we get him into a mental institution' thing?" Smiling, Derek leaned down to kiss me.

"If anything, I should be in an institution, not you. Also, I know you couldn't make up something like this. The truth can always be told by looking at your eyes." He reached up and placed his hand on my cheek. "Your eyes speak more than anything."

"Aww, Derek, bad wolf Alpha with no emotions, likes my eyes…" I had more fun making to say but Derek crushed my lips with his. We stayed like that under the lamp post for a few minutes, just making out. Derek taking the lead placed his hand back to his normal spot behind my neck to pull me closer, while the other was place on my back. He slowly started to move his hand under my shirt touching my skin, keeping it moving up and down, wanting to feel more. Emotions were on high. I didn't even remember where we were until Derek howled angrily at something. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and saw I was standing behind Derek with him covering me completely. Moving slightly to the side I looked at Derek and saw him holding an arrow that was aimed for his heart.

"You must be Hale." A man came from the shadows, walking towards us with a bow in his hand. He was wearing all black with a baseball cap on. "I never knew you had yourself a mate. This could make things interesting." With a smirk on his face, the man took another step forward. He was about to take another, until growling from all around us kept him frozen on the spot. I looked behind me and saw the pack watching the man as they moved to flank Derek. Getting annoyed, I looked at the man, watching for any movement as I tried to take the only one step Derek will allow me.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to get this over with so I can go home and get to bed. Oh crap, it's a school night. Life can't get any worse.

"Allison Argent? Is that really you?" I shouldn't say these things. I turned and saw Allison glaring at the man in front of us. She definitely knew him. "I never knew you would turn out to be a traitor to humans by running around with abominations."

"Travis, just get out of here now before I kill you myself." Allison took her place in front of the pack, staring the man down, daring him to move forward. The man, Travis, just turned around and headed back to his SUV. Stopping at the driver's side door, the man said, "I hope you know what you are doing. With a mate, things are going to get out of hand. I'll see you at home." He got in his vehicle and took off with a screeched down the road.

Allison turned around to face us, red face full of anger. "I am soo sorry I didn't tell you guys about this. I didn't know it was going to happen so fast." Derek made a low snarl that had Allison answering the unasked question. "Gerard spoke about the possibility of having a new family of hunters move into town to help out with the werewolf situation. I didn't know they were going to move into town today. I thought it would be a few months before anything would happen."

Derek moved forward so he could face everyone, but he still didn't want to let me go, so we settled with holding hands. Pinching the bridge of his nose, such a Derek move, he began to order everyone around. "Allison, your family is going to know you are helping us now. Either you be very convincing or you get yourself to safety at Lydia's. Scott, stay over at Jacksons tonight and Boyd and Isaac go to Erica's. I will stay with Stiles. No one is to be by themselves at all no matter what. If a new pack is in town, then we can expect a fight." Turing towards me Derek asked, "Is there any way you can get to the new school now so you stay out of trouble?"

"I have no idea, but I can mail them and ask, but are you sure you want me to leave right away? I could help."

Jackson stated to laugh beside me. "You help? What can you actually do? If you go, then the real men can handle this situation. You can go to your make believe"

"It is not a make believe school Jackson! Hogwarts is real and I am a wizard. I might not be able to fight like you can, but I can help. I am not a useless person in a pack of fairy tale creatures!" With that, once again, I took off away from the pack. After a few steps, I stopped and realized I forgot something. How can I be so stupid? I went back to the group and grabbed Derek's hand. Getting what I needed, I turned back around and marched off with Derek following in step. I might not be the Alpha, but Derek is going to be with me tonight, no matter what anyone else says. I have made up my mind, and he is staying tonight, end of discussion.

Walking through my front door I saw my dad standing off into the kitchen. "Son, Derek can't"

"He is staying end of discussion." I continued my march with Derek in hand until I closed my door to my bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up to meet Derek's eyes. "Did I really just say that to my dad?" Derek just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Stiles Stilinski, get your ass down here now!" And now I am grounded.


	10. Chapter 10: Authors Note

Authors Note:

More chapters coming!

I am so sorry for the months of waiting. Long story short, I got really sick and have not been doing too well. I have been doing a bit better lately and I'm in the process of writing more chapters, so once they are done, I will post them.

I want to give a big thanks for all of the followers and those who left a review. I take them each personally, and some of you have really good tips, views and ideas! My summer will be busy, but I'm hoping to have some down time during the weekends to post…. Once again, sorry for the delay, but sometimes your health can surprise you (in the worst way)!


End file.
